Apple of Her Father's Eye
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is my first ever Trigun fanfiction. This tale takes place years after Vash the Stampede’s reputation has died down a bit; he marries the woman who has loved him all along, Merrill Strife.


Apple of Her Father's Eye  
  
Note: This is my first ever Trigun fanfiction. This tale takes place years after Vash the Stampede's reputation has died down a bit; he marries the woman who has loved him all along, Merrill Strife.  
  
"Well, like my Big, Big Sister always said, never hold back in matters of the heart."—Millie Thompson, 'Trigun: Live Through'  
  
Chapter 1—The Birth of Victoria  
  
Planet Gunsmoke had been relatively quiet even after the events that had come to pass. Vash the Stampede's ransom had been removed, but his name was still feared everywhere. Some stories had gotten over- exaggerated, but one story about him always held truth. He was a hunter of peace, searching for the elusive mayfly known as love. At long last, he had found love with Merrill. Merrill had never allowed herself to tell him how deeply she cared about him, but when he returned after his confrontation with his brother Knives, she greeted him with a tender kiss and an affectionate hug. This was the beginning of her new relationship to "The Human Typhoon". In a year, Vash made a proposal to Merrill and the two were happily married. As predicted, Millie caught the bouquet and had also attracted the attention of a gentleman named Errol Nightshade. Nightshade had long, black hair, and sparkling blue eyes. He was quite a gunman himself, and his profession was making guns, and calibrating them. Errol immediately began dating Millie, and the two seemed to be destined to be together. Someday, they would be married. Millie realized that Nicholas would've wanted the same thing for her. All he cared about was her happiness, and in a way Nicholas had never left her side. Errol was so much like Wolfwood it was almost as if he had never died.  
  
Merrill began having labor pains and busily, nurses and doctors attended to her. Vash, nervously paced about the room, awaiting the birth of his daughter Victoria. Merrill was a real tough cookie, and he was there for her, clutching her hand through the tedious birthing procedure. Fortunately, Merrill didn't have a lot of pain and Victoria emerged smoothly. Tenderly, a nurse picked up Victoria and cleaned her up. It was at that point that she began mewling, but rather softly. The nurse grinned, her brown eyes sparkling. She handed the babe to her enthusiastic mother. "Look at her, Vash ! She's gorgeous !", Merrill said, joyfully, seeing that Victoria had calmed down considerably and had begun tittering. "Yes, she is. Just like her mother.", Vash said, pitching a roguish wink Merrill's way. Merrill chuckled and rocked the young one back and forth. "We need to be taking her home soon. Heaven knows that Millie will want to see her soon.", Merrill suggested. Vash nodded in agreement, kissed his wife lovingly upon the lips and then kissed Victoria's face all over. She cooed in delight and tittered again. "She's so cute !", Vash squealed emphatically. "Oh, boy. I have a feeling that Victoria is going to be one pampered child.", Merrill thought to herself, rolling her gray eyes momentarily. With a light jerk, Merrill had been assisted out of bed and she handed Victoria to the proudest father on Planet Gunsmoke. Together, husband and wife, now new parents, walked side by side, hand in hand toward their humble estate.  
  
Chapter 2—A Visit from Cherished Friends  
  
As soon as Victoria had been fed and clothed and put to bed, Millie and Errol had made a call and informed Merrill they were coming to visit the little of bundle of joy that had just been given to them from Above. Quietly, Victoria slept in her crib peacefully as Millie and Errol came to see her for the first time. "My heavens, she has a full head of hair...And it is black as night.", Millie said, softly ruffling the baby's fuzzy cranium. Tickled, Victoria stirred a bit and giggled. "Lord, she is simply too irresistible !", Vash exclaimed happily. Merrill grinned from ear to ear, adoring the look on her beloved's face. Errol was amazed at how tiny Victoria was, but knew she would grow big and strong in no time. The friends stood by the crib for a while, and then enjoyed a hearty dinner together, recollecting the days they had spent together in the past and how they had changed recently.  
  
Chapter 3—The Lovely Sureshot  
  
Victoria, since her first steps had idolized her father. She had also enjoyed the company of Millie and her boyfriend Errol. Even though Victoria was a daddy's girl, she had characteristics from both parents. She was a blessing, an angel from heaven. If Vash hadn't known any better, he would've thought Rem, the spiritual beauty he had known so long ago, had been reincarnated in the form of his daughter. He dismissed this notion early, since it seemed very unlikely, but Victoria was too much of a likeness of Rem to be ignored. But, she was very skilled with a gun even at her young age. She was a quick study, brilliant and exceptionally charming. Even when she was in elementary school, her charisma and wit were very likeable and she made friends easily. And, like her father she enjoyed doughnuts as well as other foods. She had quite an appetite, but strangely always kept her slender figure. In later years, when she reached adolescence, boys began flirting with her but she didn't pay them much heed. All she needed to say was: "I'm the daughter of the legendary Vash the Stampede. If you even think of laying one finger on me, all I have to do is call on my father and he will hear me." This was all she needed to do to get the hoards of boys to scramble in different directions and keep their distance from her. She wasn't too concerned about finding a boyfriend. She was occupied with her shooting practice and the enlightenment of her rapidly growing mind. She was already known as "The Lovely Sureshot" because, like an archer, she would never miss her mark. But, she never killed anyone unless her life or the life of another was threatened. She had learned that lesson from her parents. Her mission was to keep love and peace on the dusty, arid Planet Gunsmoke. So as long as she was alive, she would be a solider for keeping peace alive.  
  
Chapter 4—The Long Awaited Proposal  
  
When Victoria turned 21, she was living on her own and had a job of her own being a bounty hunter. But, she always kept close to home and visited her parents every now and then. She was happy to see her parents so happy with work and with their own personal time to be together. But, this led her to ponder about Millie and Errol. They had been together for longer than she could count. But, she could understand why the idea of marriage was so difficult for her to consider. After all, she had wanted to marry Wolfwood, but he died unexpectedly. She was afraid that such a travesty would occur again.  
  
Millie Thompson had been pondering the most difficult decision in her life, other than when she took the initiative to start searching for Vash the Stampede with Merrill. Millie knew she had to follow her heart, just like her Big, Big Sister had always said. She couldn't just idly sit by and become so worried over nothing. It wasn't like her to be so concerned. But, she was glad she had taken her time to finally make her decision to propose to Errol.  
  
Errol was in his study, busily fixing another customer's gun. It was a custom made model, and quite a beauty at that. Millie lightly knocked on the door. "Come in, dear. I'm almost finished fixing up this Imperial Saber.", Errol said, enthusiastically. Millie came in and instantly knelt before him, holding up a black box that carried a 24-karat gold diamond ring that glistened like a star. "Dearest, would you make me your wife ?", she asked, her blue eyes sparkling with hope. He lifted her up effortlessly into his arms and kissed her. "Of course I would !", Errol said, jubilantly. It was then that the two knew their lives would be marvelously changed, and at long last, Millie could be a mother, and Errol, a father.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Without further hesitation, Millie and Errol were wed. It was a glorious wedding, full of celebration and happiness. Victoria was pleased to be one of Millie's bridesmaids. Just as Merrill had chosen Millie to be a bridesmaid at her wedding, it was the same scenario only vice versa in this instance. During the ballroom dance, all the couples danced and laughed together. Victoria watched over the scene and kept an eye out for any suspicious types. Fortunately, all the suspicious types were non- existent now, but small crimes happened every so often. Suddenly, she knocked into a handsome young man named Taylor Caulk. Taylor immediately fell for Victoria, and she was rather smitten for him as well. "Might I inquire your name, lovely young woman ?", he questioned, politely. "Certainly. My name is Victoria.", Victoria answered, bowing respectfully. Taylor smiled brightly and then asked for a dance with her. Unable to resist his request, she danced with him and they immediately became friends. "They grow up so fast !", Vash said, weeping, watching his daughter dance with Taylor. Merrill was moved herself, but she knew it was inevitable that the caterpillar would one day metamorphose into a beautiful butterfly. Yet, Victoria would always belong to her parents and respect them. From them she had learned life's greatest lessons and she would keep following their words of wisdom. One day, she would pass that wisdom and vision of peace and love to new generations. The song of a new tomorrow could be heard lingering in the vermilion horizon. It was a song of harmony, prosperity, and unity.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt September 12, 2002 


End file.
